Ensnared in Darkness
by Jedi Master Calriel
Summary: Alternate version of JA 6. What if MelidaDaan was a carefully thought of scheme to capture Obi-Wan? What if they did it to get at Qui-Gon. Obi-tortureangst, Qui-angst. Please R&R!
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: Do I own this? Nay I say. For I do not own any part of this tale but the plot.

A/N: In case you don't know, this takes place after JA #5, which means its an alternate version of JA #6. If you have not read these JA #5 yet, you may be a little lost, not to mention the book will probably be spoilt for you. 

"speech"

__

'thought'

//bond//

Chapter I

Qui-Gon maneuvered the ship out of the atmosphere of Melida/Daan and went into hyperspace. He had accomplished what he was sent there to do, but it had cost him dearly. He recovered Tahl, but he lost Obi-Wan.

__

'I am a failure as a Master. How else do you explain losing two Padawans?'

"I know what you're thinking."

He looked up to see the now blind Tahl gazing at him with her sightless gold and emerald eyes.

"You're blaming yourself for Obi-Wan leaving the Order," she stated. "You know that's not true."

"But it is," he argued. "I should have been there to guide him, but I remained distant to him. I was waiting for him to betray me like Xanatos, but in the end, I pushed him into leaving."

"Obi-Wan is nothing like Xanatos," Tahl said. "You must go back for him."

"You should rest. You are badly hurt," Qui-Gon stated. _'I don't know if Obi-Wan will be able to forgive me.'_

********************************************************************

As the ship disappeared into space, Obi-Wan found himself regretting his decision.

__

'I am a failure as an apprentice. How could I have turned my back on Qui-Gon and the Jedi Order?'

As he began to realize his situation and what he was face with, he came to a resolution.

__

'I'm here, so I'm going to help the Young in any way I can.'

Suddenly, he felt a warning through the Force, and his world went black.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Short, I know, but it's only the beginning. Please review!


	2. Chapter II

Disclaimer: See Chapter I

Thanks to:

kris

Seung Mina6

saiyukil23

KrystalBlaze

Chapter II

When Obi-Wan came to, he was suffocated by the darkness around him. It was not that the room didn't have any light, for there was a flickering florescent light in the middle of the ceiling. The walls were not dark, but a beige color with a mirror on the wall across from him and a door on one of the walls adjacent to him. No, this Darkness was a different kind. It was tangible in the air around him, choking him and disabling him to call on the Light he was so accustom to. His arms and legs were chained to the wall with heavy shackles made of iron. Fear started to creep up inside of him and he started to panic. 

__

'No, I will not let fear take over. That is not the way of the Jedi,' he told himself.

**__**

'But your not a Jedi anymore, are you, Obi-Wan?' a voice that seemed to be borne out of the Darkness that surrounded him. **_'You left the Jedi Order. You turned your back on your Master, didn't you? You deserve whatever torture you get.'_**

Obi-Wan tried to maintain his grasp on consciousness, but the Darkness engulfed him. As he was lost to oblivion once more, he thought, _'I do. I do deserve what I get. Maybe Qui-Gon was wrong to have taken me as his Padawan in the beginning. I shouldn't have even attempted to get him to change his mind.'_

***********************************************************************

Cold blue eyes looked at his prisoner through the two-way mirror. _'Soon, young apprentice, you will know the full power of the Dark Side. If you do not turn, you will die a long and pain-filled death. I just hope I get to see the look on Qui-Gon's face when he sees your dead, mangled body.'_

************************************************************************

Qui-Gon approached Melida/Daan with mounting unease. Although some of it he put off as being nervous about asking for Obi-Wan's forgiveness only to possibly be rejected, he knew that wasn't all of it. Something wasn't right in the Force, but he couldn't figure out what.

When he had reached Coruscant, he had immediately asked the Council to return to Melida/Daan. They had granted him leave, and he had left with the intention of finding Obi-Wan and apologizing for his selfishness and inability to guide him. 

As soon as he landed, he headed toward the hidden base of the Young. However, as he approached the city of Zehava, he was surprised to see the boundaries that separated the Melida and the Daan were no longer there. Walking to the city's entrance, he saw that two members of the Young were guarding the gate. 

"Who are you?" one of them said. "What is your business here?"

"I am Qui-Gon Jinn, a Jedi Master that was here not very long ago. I came back for my Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He remained with the Young when I left," he answered.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi is not a member of the Young. He is not here," the other guard said, puzzled.

"Yes, he is. Could I possibly talk to Cerasi? Maybe she could help me," Qui-Gon stated.

"I could try to reach her," the guard said. "One moment."

The guard then proceeded to take out his comlink and communicate with someone in hushed tones. When the conversation came to an end, he turned back to Qui-Gon.

"She is on her way her at this very moment. She will be here shortly," he said.

After a few moments, Cerasi arrived. She exchanged quiet words with the guards and motioned for Qui-Gon to follow her. She led him to a rundown building that was nearby. As soon as she had secured the door, she addressed Qui-Gon.

"I know you must have come for Obi-Wan, but he is not here," she began. "At first I thought that he had returned with you to Coruscant, but you coming here proves that what I now think is correct."

"What has happened to Obi-Wan?" Qui-Gon asked urgently.

"I have come to believe that Nield arranged a deal with an outside party. He was to help them capture Obi-Wan in exchange for help and supplies in our fight," Cerasi informed.

"What outside party?" Qui-Gon inquired, half-knowing the answer.

Her answer made his heart stop and his breath hitch. 

"Some company called Offworld."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Obi-torture coming up in the next chapter! If you would like to be on the update list for this story, just ask and send me your e-mail address.


	3. Chapter III

Disclaimer: See Chapter I

Dedicated, this chapter is, to the following Padawan Learners:

Mystic665 {Thank you, I do.}

Kenobisaqt {Find out what happens in time, you will.}

Esme {Grateful, I am for your praise.}

SeungMina6 {Yes, him again. Disappear, he won't. On update list, you are.}

ewan's girl {Torture our favorite Jedi, we do because after the torment, the comfort comes.}

JRTIsCrunkness23 {Try to bring them all in, I will. Glad you like this story, I am.}

Chapter III

Obi-Wan woke only to be overcome with despair. He was helpless and afraid. The Darkness around him was overwhelming and only intensified his fear. He could not reach out to the Light, and he wanted nothing to do with the Darkness.

**__**

'And why is that?' the disembodied voice of the Darkness asked. This time, Obi-Wan could swear that he heard the voice before, but his mind was too muddled to place it. **_'You already left the Jedi Order. Forget about their stupid Code and embrace the power of the Dark Side!'_**

'Never! I may not be a Jedi anymore, but I will never disgrace their teachings like that! I will not turn to the Dark Side!' Obi-Wan thought vehemently. 

**__**

'Then you are a fool, Obi-Wan Kenobi! And you will suffer a fool's death! I will most enjoy seeing the look on my old master's face when he discovers your corpse on his doorstep!'

Obi-Wan realized with sudden dread why the voice seemed familiar. The voice belonged to Xanatos, Qui-Gon's former apprentice who had turned to the Dark Side. Obi-Wan knew that there was no way that he was going to survive this, for there surely wouldn't be anybody coming to look for him. 

****************************************************************************

Qui-Gon walked determinedly through the halls of the Jedi Temple. He had searched everywhere on Melida/Daan, but there wasn't a clue to go on about the whereabouts of Obi-Wan. Finally, he had reported his findings the Council, who called him back to the Temple to give a full report. Now, he was on his way to see Tahl, who he hoped could help fine some clues to where Xanatos may be keeping Obi-Wan.

__

'This is all my fault! But I swear to you Obi-Wan, I will get you back, and I'll be a better master to you. I just now realize how much you mean to me, I'm not going to lose you. Please, hold on.'

When he came upon Tahl, she was speaking with a small Mon Calamarian initiate. She had salmon pink skin and large silver eyes. She couldn't have been too much younger than Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon thought with a pang of guilt and an unpleasant twist of his stomach.

Tahl's sightless eyes were on him the second he appeared. "Qui-Gon! Where is your apprentice? I thought you were going to retrieve him?"

"That's what I came to talk to you about," Qui-Gon said. He noticed that the little initiate focused her attention on him immediately when his apprentice was mentioned. "And who is this?"

"This is Initiate Bant Eerin. Actually, she has been asking about your apprentice," Tahl stated. "What happened? He didn't refuse to come back, did he?"

Before Qui-Gon could answer, the Mon Calamarian girl burst out, "Obi-Wan would never do that! All he's ever wanted to be was a Jedi! He wouldn't turn his back on the Order!" She turned to Qui-Gon. "What did you do to him? Why did he leave?" She suddenly snapped her mouth close and turned extremely red as she realized that she had just yelled at a master. She expected a reprimand but was surprised when Qui-Gon just looked at her with sorrowful eyes.

"You're right. It is entirely my fault," he stated mournfully.

"I didn't mean it in that way," Bant said apologetically.

"I know you didn't. Nevertheless, I am the one to blame. I should've been a better master. Now, Obi-Wan is facing torment and death all alone."

"Where is Obi-Wan?" Tahl asked.

"Xanatos has him. I need your help to find him."

*****************************************************************************

When Obi-Wan woke again, he saw the cold blue eyes of Xanatos bearing into him. His tunic was now gone and he was shivering from the cold. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't suppress the fear that surged inside of him. Xanatos's mouth twisted into a cruel smile and his eyes took on a malicious glint.

"Are you ready to know what pain is?" He produced a syringe and held it up for Obi-Wan to see. "This contains a drug that makes your nerves more sensitive to stimulate. It will also keep you conscious. I do hope that you enjoy it." He stabbed the needle into Obi-Wan's arm and depress the plunger. Obi-Wan could feel the drug spreading throughout his body.

Xanatos then brought out a whip that had jagged pieces of glass and metal imbedded in it. "I must say that I will find much amusement in your pain-filled screams." He then proceeded to lightly run the whip across Obi-Wan's chest, the debris stuck in it just scratching the skin.

Obi-Wan barely managed to keep his cries inside as Xanatos lightly ran the whip across his sensitive skin repeatedly, but could not manage to suppress his scream when the first lash came. After what seemed to Obi-Wan to be hours of the painful strokes of the whip, Xanatos grew bored with it and threw it down. He began punching Obi-Wan's chest and face till Obi-Wan was sure that all of his ribs were bruised or broken and he could barely see out of his eyes due to the swelling. Before he left, he took out a heavy metal rod and broke Obi-Wan's arms and legs. He sent one final message through the Force to Obi-Wan.

**__**

'Remember, you deserve this.'

'He's right,' Obi-Wan thought through his pain. _'I deserve this pain. I should have never turned my back on Qui-Gon and the Order.'_

Thankfully, the drug started to lose its effect and Obi-Wan drifted into oblivion. 

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

A/N: I hope I did all right on the torture part. I'm not very good at it. If you want to be on the update list, just ask! Please review! 


End file.
